


Talia Xanatos: Extras

by emyy250



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Educational, Fanart, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pictures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyy250/pseuds/emyy250
Summary: This is a place where I can put my references so if you want to see, you can. All sources in the chapters.





	1. Adri and Talia

This is Talia, in the black, and Adri, in the blue and white. 

I made it in Anime Couple Picture Creator

Game by: Rinmaru

Games Art by: PrinceOfRedRoses 

Picture taken by me


	2. Kai and Talia

This is of Kai, light blue, and Talia, still in black.

I made it in Anime Couple Picture Creator

Game by: Rinmaru

Games Art by: PrinceOfRedRoses 

Picture taken by me.


	3. Height chart

The first box is of Kai. He is 6 foot 3. The second of Talia, she is 5 feet. The last is Adri, she's 4 foot 6.

The height chart is from mrinitialman.com/OddsEnds/Sizes/compsizes.xhtml

You can compare up to 6 figures. There's also a two figure version. I just find this site really useful.

Pictures taken by me.


	4. Kai and Talia 2

This is still of Kai and Talia, in black, but Kai has his hair out of his face.

I made it in Anime Couple Picture Creator

Game by: Rinmaru

Games Art by: PrinceOfRedRoses

Picture taken by me.


	5. Whitemark fox

This is called a Whitemark fox. They're a color mutation of red foxes. (This one is named Asriel.)

 

In chapter 34 of Talia Xanatos, Kai sees himself in the window and this is basically what he sees (besides Fox). Kai has white cheeks and sea glass blue eyes.

 

Source: Bubbles? WHAT ARE THOOOSE? by foxalbiazul

youtube.com/watch?v=GJt2MRLLElE

 

Image Source: i.ytimg.com/vi/GJt2MRLLElE/hqdefault.jpg


	6. Talia gargoyle

It’s of Talia as a gargoyle. I may make another version. She's doing magic so her eyes are glowing green. They would be red otherwise.

I found Gargoyle Dolls Base on deviant art by Nebulan.

https://www.deviantart.com/nebulan/art/Gargoyle-Dolls-Base-270837269

Background is from City of Stone Part 3

watchcartoononline.io/thumbs /Gargoyles-Season-2-Episode-11–City-of-Stone-Part-3.jpg

 


	7. Kai gargoyle

It’s of Kai as a gargoyle. He’s supposed to have a fox tail. I read somewhere that kitsune can’t hide their tails well when they’re young (under 100 or 1,000). Kai is  _not_ a kitsune, kitsune are Japanese, but that’s the closest equivalent I could find.

Gargoyle Dolls Base by Nebulan

https://www.deviantart.com/nebulan/art/Gargoyle-Dolls-Base-270837269

female_anthros_base_clean

by MrBlock

https://www.deviantart.com/mrblock/art/female-anthros-base-clean-268768890

Background is from City of Stone Part 3

watchcartoononline.io/thumbs /Gargoyles-Season-2-Episode-11–City-of-Stone-Part-3.jpg


	8. Adri and Talia 2

This is of Adri and Talia, in black, but Adri has different clothes on.

I made it in Anime Couple Picture Creator Game by: Rinmaru Games Art by: PrinceOfRedRoses


	9. Adri and Talia 3

This is of Adri and Talia, in black, but Adri has different clothes on.

I made it in Anime Couple Picture Creator Game by: Rinmaru Games Art by: PrinceOfRedRoses


	10. Adri and Talia 4

This is of Adri and Talia, in black, but Adri has different clothes on.

I made it in Anime Couple Picture Creator Game by: Rinmaru Games Art by: PrinceOfRedRoses


	11. Adri and Talia rainbow

No reason, just thought it was cool.

Anime Couple Picture Creator

Game by: Rinmaru Games

Art by: PrinceOfRedRoses

Rainbow

tokkoro.com/3072237-agriculture_clouds_colors_countryside_cropland_farm_farmland_field_grass_grassland_horizon_landscape_nature_outdoors_rainbow_rural_scenic_sky_weather.html


	12. Kai fox

This is Kai in his fox form. 

Fox Creator

https://www.dolldivine.com/fox-creator.php


	13. Mortal to Child of Oberon chart

This is for my Gargoyles fanfic, Talia Xanatos. I made a chart showing the scale of mortal to Child of Oberon. The top row is mortals, the second is Fae blooded/magic touched, the third is Halfling, and the final row is Oberon’s Children/immortals. Hence Macbeth and Demona.

Anime Couple Picture Creator

Game by: Rinmaru Games

Art by: PrinceOfRedRoses

Mountain

tokkoro.com/3113424-agriculture_blue-sky_clouds_countryside_cropland_environment_farm_farmland_field_grass_grass-field_grassland_hill_landscape_mountain_nature_outdoors_rural_scenery_scenic_sky.html

gargoyles.wikia.com/wiki/Gargoyles_Wiki

gargwiki.net


	14. Talia

I thought it’d be nice for Talia to have her own pic.

Anime Couple Picture Creator

Game by: Rinmaru Games

Art by: PrinceOfRedRoses

Mountain

tokkoro.com/3113424-agriculture_blue-sky_clouds_countryside_cropland_environment_farm_farmland_field_grass_grass-field_grassland_hill_landscape_mountain_nature_outdoors_rural_scenery_scenic_sky.html


	15. Mortal to Child of Oberon Chart REMADE

This is for my Gargoyles fanfic, Talia Xanatos. I remade the chart showing the scale of mortal to Child of Oberon, but with bigger text. I tried making the whole thing bigger, but MS Paint has a size limit. 

The top row is mortals, the second is Fae blooded/magic touched, the third is Halfling, and the final row is Oberon’s Children/immortals. Hence Macbeth and Demona.

 

Anime Couple Picture Creator

Game by: Rinmaru Games

Art by: PrinceOfRedRoses

Mountain

http://www.tokkoro.com/3113424-agriculture_blue-sky_clouds_countryside_cropland_environment_farm_farmland_field_grass_grass-field_grassland_hill_landscape_mountain_nature_outdoors_rural_scenery_scenic_sky.html

gargoyles.wikia.com/wiki/Gargoyles_Wiki

gargwiki.net


	16. Kai fox ears 1

This is for my Gargoyles fanfic, Talia Xanatos. This is Kai with his fox ears out.

Anime Couple Picture Creator

Game by: Rinmaru Games

Art by: PrinceOfRedRoses


	17. Kai fox ears 2

This is for my Gargoyles fanfic, Talia Xanatos. This is Kai with his fox ears out.

Anime Couple Picture Creator

Game by: Rinmaru Games

Art by: PrinceOfRedRoses


	18. Talia and Adri flower crown

This is for my Gargoyles fic, Talia Xanatos. It’s Talia and Adri in flower crowns.

Anime Couple Picture Creator

Game by: Rinmaru Games

Art by: PrinceOfRedRoses


	19. Talia fox (OLD VERSION)

This is Talia in her fox form. 

Fox Creator

https://www.dolldivine.com/fox-creator.php


	20. Talia and Kai rainbow

Anime Couple Picture Creator

Game by: Rinmaru Games

Art by: PrinceOfRedRoses

Rainbow

tokkoro.com/3072237-agriculture_clouds_colors_countryside_cropland_farm_farmland_field_grass_grassland_horizon_landscape_nature_outdoors_rainbow_rural_scenic_sky_weather.html


	21. Talia fox (NEW VERSION)

This is Talia in her fox form. She has a white tail. (I didn't like how much black there was.)

Fox Creator

https://www.dolldivine.com/fox-creator.php


End file.
